Steel Organ Part 1: Earth Chapter
by EgoistFan85
Summary: Part 1 of 2. OCs involved. When Mio disappears without a trace, Goku, 17 and the Z Fighters must do everything to bring her back. However, what they don't know is that Mio is a part of something bigger than anything the Z Fighters have faced. Rating may or may not go up.
1. OC Information

**Author's Note: Hello, peoples! First off, this fanfic will be written in 2 parts: the Earth and Planet chapters. And as said in the description, there will be a few OC's involved. Here is the info for the OC's for this fic. Just to show who's who. ;)**

**Oh, this is my 1st fanfic in 2014 and my first serious one, too! This is so awesome!**

* * *

Name: Mio

Age: 19

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Appearance: Cropped black hair, pale skin, ocean blue eyes, slim. Her bangs cover her forehead and a portion of her eyes. Finally, she has a large scar on her forehead, the right of which curves to meet her right eyebrow.

Outfit: A black, button-front shirt, white gloves, dark blue jeans, white socks and brown shoes.

Family: Deceased mother, Yuki (lifelong best friend/partner), Android 17 (lover)

Personality: Compared to the rest of the Z Fighters, Mio is almost always composed and emotionless, rarely showing much expression. Because of this, she is often the subject of teasing for her best friend, Yuki and Android 17. For the most part, Mio is very pacifistic. However, she is very reckless and ruthless in battle and will not hesitate to kill anyone in an instant (though she doesn't kill anyone for her own enjoyment), and she always remains level-headed except in a hopeless situation. Despite her seriousness, she is still pretty naïve. She is also a bit of a masochist.

Backstory: At age six, Mio and Yuki, her best friend, were offered a chance to join the Red Ribbon Army by Dr. Gero. However, they refused to go along with him. Because of this, Dr. Gero killed off Mio's mother to get them back. Gero tried to kill them, but Mio activates a strange ability for the first time and they manage to flee from him, but they are now on the run from Dr. Gero. 6 years later they meet the Z Fighters.

At Full Power: Close to Yuki's power

Name: Yuki

Age: 19

Gender: Male

Race: Human

Appearance: Pretty much the same hairstyle as Mio's, except that he is a natural blond and part of his hair sticks out at the top of his head (like a sideways number 3), green eyes, pale skin as well, and he isn't muscular like the other Z Fighter guys. His bangs are not as low as Mio's.

Outfit: A red tank top, black cargo shorts and magenta boots. He wears two red armbands on both arms (on his right wrist and on his left upper arm).

Family: Mio (lifelong best friend/partner)

Personality: Unlike Mio, Yuki is much more laid-back and casual. He is perverted and tends to address any woman or girl he meets with the suffix "-chan" (ex: Mio-chan, etc.). Yuki often says or does things that are really stupid or perverted which results in physical abuse from Mio or any other female character. In battle, however, Yuki is much more focused and calculating, though, like Mio, he can lose this facade rather easily in a helpless situation.

Backstory: see Mio

At Full Power: On par with SSJ2 Gohan (at the Cell Games)

* * *

**And there you have it. My OC's for DBZ. I didn't really see them as aliens, so I decided to make them humans. But I said to myself that if I make them humans, they won't be as weak as Yamcha XD! Also, I thought there weren't enough humans that could surpass Super Saiyan. Well, I just hope you like them, regardless.**

**-EgoistFan85**


	2. Discovery

**Yes! Here is the _official_ Chapter 1! Just so you guys know, I will try to write this story as if it were an actual arc, so I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama. I own nothing except the OCs and the plot. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

Mio sat down on a chair reading a book. She always woke up earlier than 17. She didn't know why, but she did. The book was about this season's fruits and she has been reading that book for 3 years now. Fruits were her favorite food, particularly apples and cherries.

It had been 6 months since the death of Kid Buu. Mio had met 17 when she was telling everyone to raise hands so Goku could have energy for his Super Spirit Bomb. Sometime after Kid Buu's death, 17 had allowed Mio to live with him in a house near a forest, though much to everyone's discomfort.

The door opened somewhere in the room and Android 17 walks in the room. Upon hearing the door open and close, Mio turns around. "I don't need anything, thank you very much," she said to him.

"Why do you always say the same thing whenever I enter the room?" 17 said to her. He walked up to her side and he looked at the book she was reading before promptly seizing the book away from her. "What is this crap?" he asked her.

"It's not 'crap'," Mio told him. She attempted to get back the book, but 17 turned around and started to rip the pages of the book and he threw them into a nearby trashcan. "Well, want something to eat?"

Mio gave him a confused look. "Do Androids even eat?"

"Not for me, for you?! Do _you _want something to eat?" 17 asked her.

"Uh, no thanks, I'm not hungry," she told him. She walked over to the trash can, looking at the remains of her ripped up book. "You do know that you're going to have to buy me a book, right?"

17 did not answer. Instead, he grabbed Mio by the arm and heads for the door.

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm not kidding, 17, let me go," Mio shrilled. Her arm was beginning to hurt due to his grasp.

"Like that's going to happen," 17 muttered. "I'm gonna get you a bite to eat. Otherwise, it won't be my fault if you starve."

"I said I'm not hungry," Mio told him for the second time. "Just let me go."

"No."

When the two of them went outside, 17 finally releases Mio's arm, and she lands on her rear end.

"Well then," he said to her. "Why don't we find ourselves a nice ride for us to go in? Won't that be fun?"

"No, it wouldn't," Mio said. What was the point of cars if they could fly? And since she knew that 17 was a reckless driver, she hated them even more now. "Why can't we just fly?"

'"What? Why do want to take the fun out of everything, Mio? Don't be such a buzzkill," 17 replied.

"Don't be such an okama*," Mio muttered to herself.

"I heard that!"

"Good. I hope you heard that, shemale!"

For a while, the two of them continued to pelt each other with various insults. In the end, though, they eventually settled on flying. Eventually the two of them landed in a small city that had people walking from building to building and talking to one another.

"Now that we're here," 17 said. "Now do you want something to eat?"

"I said I wasn't hungry," Mio replied. Immediately after she said that, though, her stomach began to growl.

"Don't lie to me," 17 said. "I know when you're hungry or not. Come on, I'll get you some food." He took Mio by the hand and led her into a small coffee shop.

"Hey! Give this girl some food!" 17 shouted, raising Mio's hand into the air. "She's starving and she's complaining about being hungry! And if you don't…" 17 reached for his pistol. But before he could take it out, Mio breaks out of his grip and grabs his wrist.

"17, what are you doing? I told you I'm not hungry!"

"You're lucky I'm actually taking the time getting you food."

"I told you, I'm not hungry and even if I was, I don't want to get food like this!"

"Oh, so you're saying that you won't eat food that I buy for you?"

"I never said that!"

Once again, Mio and 17 started arguing and calling each other vicious names. Meanwhile, people were staring at them with looks of bewilderment on their faces. Some of them even consider bursting with laughter. At the front desk, the cashier said to himself, "So, are they going to rob us or not?"

"That's it, do what you want! Rob the store! See if I care!" Mio suddenly exclaimed. She started walking towards the door.

"Hey, Mio, where are you going?!" 17 asked.

"Where does it look like? Away from here," came Mio's reply. She walked out the door and slammed it hard. When the glass from the door broke, she shouted "That's not my fault!"

After walking out of the shop, Mio decided to go to a bookstore to replace the book 17 tore apart. But while she was walking, she noticed something about the city.

"This is strange," she said to herself. "Where did all of the people go? There were a lot of them here just now. Why are they all gone?"

She was right. All of the people—who didn't seem to notice the commotion in the coffee shop—were all gone, as if they just vanished into thin air. She looked around for signs of destruction, like signs of a fight or a demolished building. There weren't any.

"_This is weird_," Mio thought. "_What's going on?_"

Upon entering the bookstore, she greeted the manager and started browsing through the merchandise. However, she was here for another reason.

"How may I help you?" the storekeeper asked.

"What happened to the people outside?" Mio asked.

The storekeeper thought about this for a moment. "Well, I don't know. Let me check." She and Mio went back outside and looked around.

"That is odd," the storekeeper said. "Well, it's probably nothing we should be concerned about." She went back into the store.

Mio turned to go back into the store as well. But before she could, she looked to her left.

A shadowy figure was standing a pretty good distance away from her. While Mio couldn't make out a face or what it was doing, she felt as if it was calling to her. She could feel it staring into her soul and beckoning to her, as if the figure wanted Mio to come away with it.

A sweet melody began to fill Mio's ears. The melody sounded distorted and sad but happy in a way. One thing was for sure, it was soothing. So soothing... _Too soothing..._

* * *

17 walked out of the coffee shop, empty-handed.

After Mio ditched him, 17 still tried to buy food for her, but he had no money. As a result, he threatened a man for money, but the coffee shop owner broke them up and kicked him out of the store.

"Hey, Mio!" 17 yelled out. "I got kicked out, so we can do whatever you want now! Mio! Where are you?"

No response.

"Hey, where are you? Are you messing with me? Come out and show yourself!"

Still no response.

Now this wasn't fun for 17 anymore. He closed his eyes and tried to feel for Mio's Ki.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find it and 17 flew off.

* * *

**Cliffhanger in the 1st Chapter. What else you got?! If 17 seemed OOC in this first chapter, I'm sorry. He hasn't appeared in any saga since the Imperfect Cell Saga, so I can't really nail his personality. He definitely needs more appearances. **

***Okama- Shemale (think of those "guys" that Sanji met in "Hell")**

**Hope you enjoyed! :)**


	3. Assembly

**Yuki: Everyone, I have news... I'm a PSYCHO! *laughs maniacally***

**EF85: *picks up Yuki and throws him off a cliff* Hey, shut up! Stop spooking the readers or I'll kick you out of the story. *looks at the audience* Sorry you guys had to see that. No more coffee for him. Anyways, here's the second chapter to first part of this fanfic. Enjoy.**

**Yuki: That's it?**

**EF85: Hey, don't expect me to say something exciting. I like to keep it simple. When it's simple, you can't go wrong. *holds up script* As for you, you're supposed to at this place in 2 minutes. Go! Go! Go!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Assembly

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!"

Yuki was at the mercy of an angry Bulma.

Earlier today, Yuki had attempted to look through Bulma's panty drawer while Bulma herself was in the shower. Unfortunately, Trunks was there when he was doing it and he gave Yuki up to Bulma.

Which brings us to the present where Yuki lying on his stomach in the front yard of Capsule Corporation while Bulma grinds her foot in his head and pins both of his arms behind him.

"You'd better be sorry! Because the next time I catch you looking there again, you'll get more than this!" Bulma shouted angrily. She finally released him and stormed off. Yuki immediately brought his hands to head and massaged his scalp.

"_I'm still alive_," he thought to himself.

Yuki was glad that Bulma released him when she did because at that point, he saw something in the air that was coming this way. A few minutes later, it descended and Android 17 stood in front of him. Yuki got to his feet.

"Tch. You better make this worth my time, Android," Yuki said while dusting himself off.

"Trust me," 17 said. "It'll be worth it. I want to know if Mio came by here just now."

"You mean _she _left _you_?" Yuki asked. He started to laugh. "Finally ran off to be with someone decent, has she? The real question is why didn't she come to _me_? After all, I _am _everything you aren't." When Mio had told everyone that she was living with 17, everyone was surprised and shocked. While most of them got over it, Yuki was the only one who refused to accept it, no matter how happy Mio was.

"What? This isn't about finding love! Stop making a joke out of this!" 17 snapped.

"Fine, fine, just tell me what happened."

"I took her to get something to eat, but she said 'no'. We fought and she left me. When I got out, she was gone. Some woman at this bookstore claimed to be the last person to see her," 17 explained.

"That means that Mio-chan was at that bookstore," Yuki said. But the moment he said this, he finally saw the truth. He grabbed 17 by the shirt. "You _left _her there?!"

"If I left here there, would I be here right now?" 17 yelled back.

At that point in time, Bulma ran outside and grabbed Yuki's shoulder. Yuki jumped at the sudden contact and turned to face Bulma.

"Okay, whatever I did, I swear...!" He stopped when he saw Bulma's distressed expression. "Bulma-chan, what is it?"

"You two... might want to take a look at this," she said, fear clearly in her voice. "It's on every channel."

Yuki and 17 looked at each other and nodded, as Bulma escorted them inside. Grabbing a nearby TV remote, Bulma turned on its TV and switched to a random program.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a recent update in the urban areas of Metro West. All of the residents of Spice Town have suddenly disappeared. No traces of the citizens can be found. We have little to no communication with Spice Town. We advise viewers to stay indoors until further notice. I repeat, everyone stay indoors until further notice. We now return you to your regularly-scheduled program._"

Bulma switched off the TV.

"That's were we were!" 17 exclaimed.

"Everyone in Spice Town?!" Yuki said in disbelief. He turned to 17. "You think Mio-chan might be with them?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, what about Mio?" Bulma asked. "What's happened to her?"

"Mio-chan is missing...," Yuki said. Looking at 17, he finished, "...thanks to THIS GUY!" This comment earned him a slap in the back of the head by 17 himself.

"Then all the more reason we need to do something. Among all those people, she should stick out like a sore thumb," Bulma said. She turned to 17. "Do you have any idea where Mio went?"

"No," 17 replied.

"We could ask Dende," Yuki said. "He's up on the Lookout. Maybe he saw something how Mio-chan went missing."

"It's worth a try," Bulma said.

The three of them ran out of Bulma's house, with Yuki wrapping his arms around Bulma, getting ready to take flight. But before they could do so, they stopped.

Mr. Popo, standing on his magic carpet, suddenly appeared in front of the trio.

"I see you three are aware of what is going on," he said. He extends his hand to the trio, Bulma in particular. "Come with me."

Bulma takes his hand and climbed on the carpet. The carpet teleports to the Lookout, while Yuki and 17 take to the sky and head to said place themselves.

* * *

It turned out that Bulma and Mr. Popo beat the two young men to the Lookout, because when Yuki and Android 17 arrived at the Lookout, they were already there. In fact, all of the Z Fighters (except for Tien Shinhan and Yamcha) were present. A lot of them gave 17 the evil eye as the latter landed. 17, though, refused to give them a reaction.

Upon seeing Yuki and 17, Dende smiled.

"Perfect timing," Dende said. "Now we can begin."

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 2 is up, baby!**

**Yuki: Now say something exciting!**

**EF85: No...**

**Yuki: *creepy voice* Yes...**

**EF85: *slightly freaked out* Fine. *in Movie Voice* In a world, where men go blond and buff in 2 seconds... *walks away***

**Yuki: ...Whoa, that was... Whoa... *looks around* But now that she's gone, I can finally say what I have to say *drinks coffee to excess* I'M A PSYCHO AND I'M COMING FOR YOU ALL! *bestial scream and sucker punches the screen***

**Hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Search and Encounter

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 3! Sorry... I have little to say today.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Search and Encounter

There was an long silence that took place on the Lookout. It was pretty clear that the atmosphere was extremely tense, most likely due to the situation at hand. The silence wasn't exactly helping, either.

Goku was the first person to break the silence.

"So Dende, what's going on?"

Dende cleared his throat. "I think everyone understands why they are here."

All of the Z Fighters nodded.

"Good. A few moments ago, Mio-san's Ki disappeared suddenly," Dende explained. He paused to let the news sink in. "I still don't know how it happened. There wasn't anyone with her when she disappeared. Her location is still unknown." Dende sighed.

"Unknown to most," Yuki said. With an angry glare, he turned to 17 and said, "Only known to _one_."

17 turned to Yuki. "You'll keep quiet if you know what's good for you, kid."

"Mio's... missing?!" Gohan said in disbelief. Behind him, Videl covered her mouth in shock.

Android 18's eyes widened, but otherwise she showed no real alarm. Krillin's face, however, conveyed some real worry.

"Do you know how she disappeared, Dende?" Goten asked. This earned him a prod to the shoulder by Trunks.

"Dummy, he said he didn't know how," Trunks said. As soon as he said that, though, his expression changed to a sad one. "I wish we did, though. And I wish we knew where she is, too."

17, who overheard what Trunks had just said, thought to himself, "_I do, too, kid. I do, too_."

"Everyone," Dende called out. "There is one thing that I've thought of. It's disturbing, but it's still a possibility."

"Well, what is it, Dende?" Gohan asked. The whole lookout was silent due to the anticipation.

Dende gulped. Obviously, he was very reluctant to say this aloud.

Yuki, who was in front of Piccolo, shouted, "Spit it out already! Don't leave us in suspense!"

"Hey! Don't forget, he's a God, boy!"

Yuki turned around to see Piccolo glaring at him. Upon seeing this, Yuki freaked out. "Oh, sorry. My mistake."

"Okay." Dende inhaled and exhaled before saying, "There is a possibility that Mio-san has been... _killed_."

A gasp arose from the all of the Z Fighters, even those that didn't really care what happened to Mio (Vegeta and a little bit of Piccolo). Bulma, Chi-Chi and most of the other Z Fighters were extremely shocked. If not, then they showed concern, if only a litte.

"No... No... It can't be." It was Goku who was speaking. "If she was dead, we would've sensed her Ki drop."

"We would also feel another Ki, if she were to get into a fight," Piccolo added.

"What do suppose we do, Dende?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Hmm... well, it seems we have no choice but to look for her," Dende said. "I suggest that we split up so we can cover more of the Earth. Everyone, pick a section of the world. Mio is somewhere on this planet! Whether we can sense her Ki or not, Mio-san is somewhere on the planet! She hasn't left us yet!"

And with that, the Z Fighters, split up into either pairs or groups, flew off in search of one girl. However, Goten stayed behind and tugged at Goku's pant leg.

"We will find her, right?" Goten asked. "Mio isn't gone, right?"

Goku pats Goten's head. "We'll find her," he assured his son. "We'll just have to."

* * *

"I really have a bad feeling about this," Krillin said. He, Videl, Goten (after his conversation with Goku) and Trunks were flying to a nearby city.

"Really? About what?" Videl asked.

"What if... what if Mio really is... dead?" Krillin asked.

"Don't say that!" Goten yelled at him. "My dad said that we would get her back. We _will _get her back!"

"That's the spirit, Goten!" Trunks exclaimed. "We'll find Mio and beat up whoever did this. If there was anyone who did this."

Videl turned to Krillin. "See, now you have nothing to worry about. Stop worrying, Krillin."

Krillin sighed. "That's what people say when they don't know what's really at stake here."

"KRILLIN!"

"Tch. Fine."

* * *

"I'm telling you, I don't need your help."

"Hmph."

17 and Piccolo were flying over a grassy field, arguing amongst themselves. 17 originally planned to go alone. Instead, he was forced to bring Piccolo with him. Piccolo's real reason of following him as to keep a sharp eye on 17, but when 17 suggested that that was why he was following him, he denied this. Prettly soon, the two of them landed on that grassy field.

17 turned to Piccolo. "So, do you have any idea where to start?"

"I don't," Piccolo replied. "I figured you would have an idea on where to start since you were the last person to see the girl."

"I told you, another human was the last one to see her," 17 said. "Not me."

"_Fighting amongst yourselves. How pitiful_."

With that single phrase, Piccolo and 17 turned around. Upon doing so, however, they were in shock.

A young woman dressed in a button-down, black shirt, dark-blue pants, brown shoes and white gloves stood on a small hill, watching the both of them quarrel without expression.

_It was Mio_.

Shock clearly turning into anger, Piccolo yelled out to her, "Dishonorable girl!"

"Where the hell have you been?!" 17 yelled out. "Do you have any idea how many people are looking for you right now?!"

Mio didn't reply. At least, not with the answer 17 was expecting.

"Idiots. They're waisting their time. But then again, that's what I'd expect from a group of them. Especially you two."

Even though they were just words, they were enough to strike a cord within Piccolo. Within seconds, he was charging at Mio in anger.

"Why, YOU DIRTY LITTLE-"

Before Piccolo could even reach her, his vision went hazy and everything began to spin.

It took a moment for him to register that the world wasn't spinning. _He _was spinning. Mio had thrown him and he didn't notice until too late. In a matter of seconds, Piccolo hit the ground, landing on his back, knocking both the wind and his conciousness out of him. All the while 17, while surprised, still stood his ground.

* * *

While Mio and 17 stared each other down, a little girl was running towards that same location. She was fairly humanoid and was even wearing clothes similar to humans. The only thing setting her apart from humans were the small, gray horns on her head, which jutted through her bubble-gum pink hair. Her hair was styled so that she had two pigtails on both sides of her head.

"_Darn_," the girl thought to herself. "_Mio-san's so fast. Yosli* wishes that she would slow down a little. She knows that Yosli can't fly as fast as her._"

When Yosli arrived at the field, the first thing she saw was Mio and 17, with the latter in the middle of removing his blue jacket. Next, she noticed Piccolo's unconscious body on the ground. Quickly, she ran over there and hid behind him.

"And Mio-san didn't bother to tell Yosli that there were _two _guys?!" Yosli muttered to herself. "Sheesh, Yosli's not _that _little, you know?"

17, having already noticed Yosli, deduced that while she did have power, she was weaker than Mio, and by extension, himself. Mio also took the time out to notice Yosli. But a few seconds later, she quickly turned around... just in time to block an oncoming attack made by 17!

* * *

**Whew! Long chapter! And the debut of a new character, too. ;D *clears throat, in serious voice* So, who do you think is going to win? And just _who _is this Yosli girl?**

**Yuki: I know! She's a pigment of your screwed-up imagination!**

** EF85: Yes, she is. *shock* Wait, my imagination isn't screwed-up! It's just... overly active... **

***In Japan, it's considered cute when children speak in 3rd person. The new character, Yosli, is taking advantage of that right there. **

**Reviews are welcome. Hope you enjoyed! :) ;D**


End file.
